Compunction
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Memujinya hingga rintihan syahdu terdengar di setiap bilik langit. Tanpa perkataan tanpa penjelasan, setianya tetap pada sosok tersebut. Hingga akhirnya waktu menelanjangi usahanya, melepas belenggu dan seolah bersenandung pelan, 'Jurang yang dalam telah tercipta di antara kalian'. /"Telah kuciptakan jurangku sendiri." / (Bad Summary) /Naru x Ten / Spin-off of 'Snow Girl' / DLDR!
**Compunction**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Namikaze x Tenten**

 **Slight: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Nagato Uzumaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Bad fanfic, OOC, Typo(s), dan kesalahan pemula lainnya.**

 **DLDR!**

 **No Flame!**

 **RnR please ^.^**

 **NB: Disarankan membaca fanfic oneshoot 'Snow Girl' terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Happy reading (^w^)v**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Tenten POV)**_

"Maaf Tenten, apa desain untuk festival bunga dandelion sudah selesai? Penanggung jawab acara datang untuk melihatnya."

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruanganku dengan kepala melongok terlebih dahulu dari balik pintu. Tak lama kemudian tanganku melambai untuk menyuruhnya segera masuk.

"Di sana Jane, ambillah map berwarna merah. Semuanya sudah beres dan siap untuk di presentasikan." Ucapku menekan bagian atas hidungku.

Sudut mataku melirik jam pada layar laptop di hadapanku. Masih pukul sepuluh waktu setempat, istirahat makan siang masih dua jam lagi, sedangkan rasa penatku sudah mencapai puncak kepala. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya berharap agar waktu berjalan sedikit cepat agar aku bisa segera meneguk kopi favoritku di sebuah cafe yang letaknya kurang lebih 100 meter dari sini. Jika sedang suntuk dengan pekerjaan, memang selalu kopi itulah yang aku pesan. Setidaknya dapat sedikit menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku suntuk dengan pekerjaan? Di tengah inspirasi desain yang mengucur deras ini? Yakin? Bukankah untuk acara gala dinner aku sudah mendesain semua gaun untuk para tamu wanita hanya dalam waktu 3 hari? Lalu dimana letak suntukku lebih tepatnya?

Kritt..

Pintu laci kaca berdecit ketika Jane menutup kembali pintu berukuran besar di sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan di luar pekerjaanmu. Apa aku benar?" Gadis berambut pirang dengan banyak freckless di wajahnya tersebut mencoba menerka.

Hembusan nafasku kukeluarkan secara paksa. Aku lalu menggeleng dan kembali meraih pensil untuk kembali menggarap desainku setelah beberapa menit yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk melepas gagang kayu tersebut guna meregangkan otot.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini Tenten. Kau bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu singkat, tapi ekspresi wajahmu tidak menampakkan bahwa kau puas dengan ini semua. Apakah kau memang ragu akan desain-desainmu sendiri?" Gadis blasteran Belanda-Filiphina itu menghampiriku.

Tangan kiriku menyangga dagu sementara tangan kanan tetap fokus menggambar sebuah guratan-guratan tipis untuk bagian bahu. Aku melirik sesaat dua tumpuk map berwarna merah itu tanpa gairah. Sesaat kemudian bahuku mengedik malas. Aku tau, gelagatku membuat Jane semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku.

"Kau berubah sejak kembali dari Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apakah ada masalah?" Gadis itu memandangku dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibirku. Detik berikutnya Jane menyerah dan menghembuskan nafasnya ringan.

"Akan aku tunggu hingga kau mau menceritakannya Tenten-sama." Goda Jane menepuk perlahan bahuku dengan tangan kanannya yang menyebrangi mejaku. Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekretaris pribadi sekaligus sahabat baikku. Aku suka dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu.

Masalah? Sepertinya memang aku sedang memiliki masalah. Bukan masalah pekerjaan atau apapun. Aku bahkan selalu merampungkan semuanya di tengah kepenatanku saat ini. Moodku seketika berubah ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto malam itu. Sungguh aku tidak ingin mengingatnya tapi seolah suaranya menjadi dengungan memuakkan di kepalaku. Kenapa bisa ada pria sebodoh dia? Menungguku selama 6 tahun? Jika Sasuke jelas, karena Sakura sedang dalam masa pemulihan karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Tapi Naruto? Apa yang pria itu pikirkan? Padahal aku sudah jelas-jelas berada di sampingnya hampir setiap hari. Kini pria itu membuatku merasa menjadi wanita paling kejam di dunia. Membiarkan seorang pria menungguku selama itu.

"BAKA NARUTO!"

Seluruh kertas di atas meja segera melayang begitu kedua tanganku menyapu semuanya setelah membanting pensilku ke meja.

Sungguh Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini. Meski ideku tetap tidak musnah, namun moodku benar-benar buruk. Setelah berbulan-bulan, aku mulai kacau dengan ini semua. Sejak tunanganku membicarakan tentang pernikahan kami. Aku ingin segera pulang. Bahkan jika bisa aku ingin segera kembali ke Jepang lalu menghajar pria itu sampai tulang tengkoraknya pindah ke bawah kaki. Aku menyesal memilih untuk segera pulang di malam yang sama ketika Naruto mengatakan itu. Harusnya kuhajar dia sampai babak belur untuk menyalurkan amarahku. Sungguh, aku wanita yang buruk, sahabat yang sangat kacau. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengerti perasaan Naruto selama ini? Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahku 'kan? Selama ini dia bersikap manis padaku dan mengatakan itu semua di dasari oleh persahabatan. Lalu kenapa dia bisa mencintaiku? Akan lebih baik jika selamanya aku dan dirinya menjadi layaknya air dan minyak yang tidak pernah bisa menyatu. Seperti anjing dan kucing yang selalu bertengkar di manapun dan kapanpun.

Selama ini aku berhasil menyembunyikan topeng kebenaran akan diriku dari semua orang. Bahkan dari Sasuke dan Naruto sekalipun. Tapi karena perkataan Naruto, kini topeng yang kupasang selama bertahun-tahun hancur menjadi serpihan kecil sehalus debu di depan mataku sendiri.

'Aku juga memendam perasaan untuknya. Lebih lama darinya. Kenapa dia baru mengatakan sekarang?'

Tanganku meraih dua cepol di atas kepala lalu melepas keduanya secara bersamaan. Frustasi. Aku frustasi. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Pertama-tama aku akan mendatangi Ayah dan Ibu agar membatalkan pernikahan antara diriku dan Nagato.

Tanganku meraih gagang telepon menekan nomer resepsionis di lantai satu.

"Martha, tolong beritahu aku berapa sisa cutiku tahun ini?"

 **oOo**

Pria itu, tersenyum seperti biasanya. Senyum manisnya seolah ingin dia bagi pada semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Membagi energi positif yang ada pada dirinya. Rambut merah selehernya mengayun setiap dirinya bergerak. Sorot matanya selalu menjadi penenang tersendiri bagiku.

Iya, dia adalah Nagato. Pria yang sudah menyandang status sebagai tunangan dari seorang Chihiro Tenten yang tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri. Kami berdua sama-sama terlahir di Jepang namun besar di New York. Bedanya, Nagato sejak kecil berada di sini setelah bisnis keluarganya berhasil dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini. Sedangkan aku, baru 3 tahun yang lalu tepatnya sejak lulus sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan ini inginku, namun tawaran untuk menjadi seorang desaigner bersumber dari salah satu universitas di sini. Singkat cerita Ayah memberiku sebuah butik yang cukup besar di pusat kota sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke 17. Semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu Nagato hadir sebagai anak dari Paman Sei dan memutuskan untuk menyatukan kami berdua.

Mataku menatap nanar Nagato yang tengah melahap sebuah cake lemon ke dalam mulutnya. Sungguh aku tidak tega untuk mengutarakan semua hal yang harus aku kukatakan. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan, aku rela kehilangan indera pengelihatanku agar dirinya tidak terluka setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan nanti. Nagato adalah pria sempurna dengan sejuta kebaikan, andaikan Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, mungkin hubungan antara aku dan Nagato akan berjalan sesuai rencana tanpa memakan banyak waktu.

Ingin sekali aku mengubah semuanya. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terluka. Entah itu Nagato ataupun Naruto. Mereka dua pria yang sangat penting bagiku. Meski selama bertahun-tahun aku memunafikkan diriku sendiri dengan acuh pada Naruto. Nagato, mencintaiku tulus tanpa syarat dan menerimaku apa adanya, namun Naruto, pria itu juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Dia merasakan kebosanan selama 6 tahun dengan menunggu seseorang yang bahkan belum tentu balik mencintainya. Aku sangat memahami bagaimana tersiksanya pria oranye itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama persis seperti yang Naruto alami. Dan itu semua karena kebodohan kami sendiri.

"Tentang pernikahan kita yang tidak lama lagi berlangsung, kupikir akan bagus jika kita menggelarnya di Jepang tempat kita di lahirkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucapnya memandangku.

Kedua pipiku merah padam. Selalu seperti ini jika Nagato membahas soal pernikahan kami. Entah kenapa aku seolah tidak memiliki daya untuk menolak keinginannya. Wajahnya seolah memancarkan aura malaikat yang sulit untuk di tolak.

Aku tertunduk sembari meremas ujung dress selutut berwarna putih yang kukenakan. Aku.. aku tidak sanggup menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti pria itu lebih jauh lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya, bak siluet cepat di otakku tergambar wajah Naruto dan Nagato. Jika di pikir kembali, bukankah itu salah Naruto sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak segera berterus terang. Jika aku sudah menyukai pria lain, tidak salah 'kan? Kami berdua berpisah lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat di bandara bahkan hanya Sasuke yang datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sementara dia? Bahkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal melalui pesan singkat pun tidak. Kenapa aku harus lebih memilih pria seperti itu? Aku dan Nagato sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Harusnya dari awal aku jujur pada Naruto dan Sasuke bahwa aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Dengan begitu kata-kata Naruto itu tidak akan pernah terlontar dari bibirnya.

Taring atas gigiku mengigit bibir bawahku gemas. Menahan lelehan air mata yang bahkan tidak bisa lagi di tahan meski hanya sedetik. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tau kenapa aku memilih pria dungu itu. Hanya satu alasan dan aku yakin aku tidak keliru. AKU MENCINTAINYA.

"Tenten, apa ada yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Nagato membuatku terkejut dan otomatis membuat pria itu dapat melihat jelas bagaimana kacaunya wajahku.

Aku terisak. Sudah kepalang basah, untuk apalagi aku menutupinya dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan perasaanku pada Naruto. Aku tidak peduli jika Nagato membenciku karena aku membatalkan pernikahan kami. Karena menurutku itu lebih baik daripada jika kelak kami menikah namun dalam hatiku masih hidup pria lain di tengah kami berdua.

Punggung tangan kananku mengusap sudut mataku.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara di sini. Bisa kita pindah ke mobil? Aku ingin berbicara hanya berdua denganmu." Jawabku dan di balas anggukan oleh Nagato.

.

Entah bagaimana keadaan bibirku saat ini. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku menceritakan semua yang aku alami pada Nagato. Gigit, jilat, tangkup menjadi sampul untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Saat ini aku merasa ingin marah, menangis, dan mengamuk sekaligus. Tapi apa dayaku? Di depan pria yang kuhormati, aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan itu.

"Kau boleh membenciku bahkan membunuhku jika kau mau, karena itu hakmu dan aku pantas untuk menerimanya. Tapi satu hal yang kau tau, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mempermainkanmu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan bahagia bersamamu." Imbuhku dengan suara lirih.

Hembusan nafas berat Nagato keluar bersamaan dengan aku yang mengusap air mata dari kedua mata bengkakku. Mata panda menghiasi sekitar mataku namun itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Yang aku pikirkan adalah Nagato. Aku telah menyakiti pria ini dan kurasa kelak aku akan mendapatkan karma yang setimpal atas apa yang telah aku lakukan hari ini.

"Kau tau betapa kecewanya aku?"

Pertanyaan pertama darinya terlontar sejak awal aku bercerita dia hanya mendengarkan. Lalu lalang kendaraan di sekitar kafe menjadi perhatiannya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

Aku mengangguk dengan tempo lambat.

"Hingga detik ini dan detik berikutnya aku masih berharap bahwa apa yang kau katakan hanyalah lelucon dan kau menarik kembali semua ucapanmu. Tapi dilihat dari keadaanmu yang begitu kacau, sepertinya ucapanmu sungguh menggambarkan perasaan seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini." Ucapnya masih tidak menatapku.

"Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar ketika Nagato berbicara.

"Sejuta kata maaf yang kau ucapkan tidak akan pernah menghapus jutaan kisah antara kau dan dirinya, dan membuatku kembali yakin untuk menjadikanmu milikku bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dariku. Pria itu benar, berapapun kata maaf yang terlontar, perkataanku adalah cambuk yang meninggalkan bekas luka besar baginya.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Tanya Nagato lagi dengan posisi yang sama.

Seketika aku mendongak dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ya?"

"Masa merubah segalanya, tapi kau tetap teguh memilihnya meski perasaan itu sudah kau pendam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Cinta sejati itu, hanya memiliki satu pemilik. Dan kau yakin dia adalah orang yang tepat?" Pria itu kini menoleh memandangku secara langsung.

"Nagato.."

"Kau pernah bilang aku adalah pria paling bijaksana yang pernah kau temui bahkan melebihi Ayahmu sendiri. Dan di keadaan seperti inilah perkataanmu dapat kubuktikan kebenarannya atau tidak. Mencari celah di tengah masalah memang tidak mudah. Tapi jika di tengah masalah tersebut ada dirimu, kurasa dengan mata tertutup pun aku bisa mencarinya dengan mudah. Dari awal aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu, maka dari itu sesulit apapun masalah yang kualami, asal mendengar suaramu barang sedetik saja, percaya atau tidak aku selalu menemukan jalan keluarnya. Cinta sejatiku dirimu, tapi cinta sejatimu dirinya. Kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama, lalu apa kau pikir aku tega memisahkan kalian yang melalui penderitaan hati selama bertahun-tahun?"

Bahkan di keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih bisa berbicara seolah dirimu baik-baik saja. Kenapa bukan denganmu saja aku melabuhkan hidupku? Kenapa bukan denganmu saja Nagato, aku menyerahkan setiap inci bagian dari hatiku? Kau terlalu baik untuk aku tinggalkan, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku meninggalkan dirimu tanpa kepastian. Tuhan, kenapa semua terasa begitu rumit? Tunjukkan padaku keadilanmu. Angkat aku dari bumimu, jangan biarkan aku melukai Nagato terlampau jauh. Cabut saja nyawaku sekarang juga.

Manik ungu itu menatapku di balik rambutnya yang sedikit menutup wajahnya. Tidak lupa senyum mempesona juga terukir di bibirnya. Tidak tahan melihat ini semua, aku segera berhambur kedalam pelukannya melepaskan semua beban air mata yang kutahan. Deru pendingin yang tadi terdengar jelas tertutup dengan suara tangisku yang menjadi. Kurangkul sekuat tenaga punggung hangat di sisi kiriku tersebut. Kedua mata terpejam rapat berharap semua air mata yang tertinggal ikut terjatuh dengan lelehan kekecewaan yang aku rasakan karena kebodohanku sendiri.

Dia membalas pelukanku dengan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kananku. Tangannya membelai lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Aku selalu suka jika kau memelukku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kali. Jadi jika kau mengizinkan, aku ingin sesuatu yang biasa kita lakukan ketika hari ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahunku berakhir di tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Aku mengangguk paham dengan derai air mata yang masih berlangsung. Segera kami membuat jarak beberapa centi. Tangan kanannya berada di tengkukku sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan pada kemudi. Kedua mata kami terpejam secara bersamaan. Aku pasrah, kubiarkan Nagato melakukan itu selama yang ia mau. Dia berhak mendapatkan itu.

Lapisan kenyal bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas dahiku. Kecupan hangat lama dan penuh arti tersalur melalui kecupan tersebut. Nagato bilang, dia selalu merasa bahagia jika pria itu mengecup keningku. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku lebih memilih Naruto bukan berarti Nagato hanya pria pengalihan bagiku. Namun cintaku pada Nagato goyah ketika iblis berbentuk Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan merusak semua proses yang kulalui untuk melupakannya.

 _ **(Tenten POV End)**_

.

.

 _ **COMPUNCTION**_

.

.

Musim semi 2 Februari tahun 20xx, ballrom hotel bintang 5 yang tengah sibuk mengadakan acara pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura tengah berlangsung ramai, meriah dan terlihat mewah. Hampir ribuan tamu undangan menghadiri undangan petinggi klan Uchiha yang telah berhasil meminang putri tunggal seorang putri pemilik tambang minyak terbesar di Jepang tersebut. Nuansa putih dan silver mendominasi. Gaun putih yang di kenakan Sakura terlihat begitu pas dan sangat anggun saat menempel di tubuh semampainya. Begitu juga tuxedo silver yang di kenakan Sasuke. Raja dan Ratu sehari tersebut terlihat sangat serasi dan tak henti-hentinya menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu.

Setelah lelah berjam-jam berdiri, Sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk turun dan menuju sebuah meja yang menyajikan berbagai macam minuman. Sejak 6 bulan yang lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertemu, saat itu juga Sasuke meminang Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya. Tanpa syarat apapun, Ayah Sakura menyetujuinya dan 3 bulan sebelum acara di mulai, kedua insan di mabuk asmara tersebut sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan yang akan mereka adakan.

Sasuke dan Sakura memandang ke arah meja penuh minuman.

"Pilihlah satu, aku akan mengambilnya untukmu." Kata Sasuke dengan lirikan menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memiliki dua tangan yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kenapa aku harus merepotkanmu dengan hal sederhana semacam ini?" Balas wanita itu melepas tangannya dari lengan Sasuke dan mengambil segelas minuman berperisa leci di atas meja.

Hanya gelengan yang Sasuke tunjukkan sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu turut mengambil segelas lalu meminumnya.

Kedua orangtuanya dan juga Ayah Sakura masih sibuk bergembira ria membahas permasalahan yang terjadi pada setiap orangtua dengan anaknya. Sedangkan Itachi, pria itu masih betah menjamu teman-temannya yang turut ia undang untuk datang menghadiri acara pernikahannya.

Satu hal yang masih tidak Sasuke pahami hingga saat ini, semua teman Itachi dan yang lainnya sudah hadir, lalu kemana perginya pria bersungut kucing tersebut? Diantara semua para undangan, Sasuke memberikan undangan pernikahannya pada Naruto terlebih dahulu. Tepatnya 2 minggu yang lalu dan pria oranye itu berjanji akan datang. Tapi hingga akhir acara, jangankan menampakkan wajah. Aroma parfumenya saja tidak tercium sedikitpun. Baik Minato dan Kushina sudah berada di tempat sejak tadi, lalu kemana Naruto?

"Hai Dobe!"

Suara yang tidak asing mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari gelasnya. Panjang umur. Baru saja dirinya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kemana perginya Naruto, kini pria itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tampilan formal tanpa membuang wajah sialnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Tidak sopan. Baru datang ketika acara sudah hampir selesai." Cecar Sakura bersungut.

Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum bodohnya.

'Benar-benar sialan.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai cepat.

Hidung pria Uchiha itu naik saat mencium aroma tidak karuan dari tubuh Naruto. Detik berikutnya ia menoleh cepat memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau bermain-main dengan para jalang lagi?" Sasuke menyelidik sembari meletakkan gelasnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan Sasuke. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Saat Paman Chihiro berkata pada Ayah bahwa Tenten sudah memiliki tunangan, apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Mencintai gadis lain? Aku belum siap." Jelasnya tanpa dosa.

"Sasuke-kun, jika boleh aku ingin memutar lehernya kebelakang. Kenapa dia terlampau bodoh seperti ini?" Bisik Sakura.

Wanita itu tau Naruto dan penderitaanya berkat Sasuke. Jangankan soal Naruto yang hampir setiap hari bertemu, soal sahabat Sasuke yang lainpun Sakura tahu.

"Aku yang akan memutar balik jalan kehidupan suramnya itu. Tunggu aku di sini, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali." Ucap Sasuke menarik kasar kerah baju Naruto dan membawa pria itu pergi ke loby lalu masuk ke dalam lift meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Tepat di lantai 8 mereka berhenti. Tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Naruto, Sasuke tetap menyeret pria itu menuju sebuah kamar di bagian ujung koridor.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku Sasuke? Apa kau ingin pamer desain kamar pengantinmu padaku?" Celoteh Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha tidak peduli dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar dengan nomor 094, Sasuke berhenti segera melayangkan tangannya dan mengetuk daun pintu berwarna gelap tersebut. Beberapa kali mengetuk tetap tidak ada jawaban. Merasa tidak sabar menunggu, Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang dia dapat dari pemilik kamar jika Sasuke membutuhkannya sewaktu-waktu.

Brakk..

Sepi. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya ada televisi yang menyala dan deru pendingin yang mendominasi suara. Kamar luas berfasilitas lengkap tersebut tampak tak di huni oleh satu orangpun. Hingga satu suara menguar terdengar dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, apa itu kau?" Serunya melongokkan kepala dari pintu kamar mandi.

Tepat ketika keduanya saling tatap, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"T-T-Ten..."

"Katakan semuanya. Semua yang kau ceritakan padaku, pada pria sialan ini agar otak kecilnya mencerna keadaan yang mungkin terlampau rumit baginya." Sela Sasuke.

Hanya ulasan senyum yang Tenten tampakkan. Ia senang Sasuke mengerti dirinya. Memang sejak dulu di antara Naruto dan Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang paham akan perasaanya sebagai satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka.

"Ceritakan semuanya jangan sampai ada bagian yang terlewat. Termasuk tentang tunanganmu yang jauh lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tentang Nagato pria yang bijaksana dengan sejuta kebaikan." Tandas Sasuke lagi dengan menekan nada saat nama Nagato disebut. "Masih banyak tamu yang harus aku jamu. Berkat pria sialan ini aku harus meninggalkan pengantinku. Habiskan waktu kalian. Aku percaya padamu, Tenten."

Blamm..

Pintu kamar tertutup. Menelan Sasuke di baliknya dan menyisakan Tenten dan Naruto di dalam.

Tenten keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama sutra berwarna ungu gelap membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku mengalami jet lag tadi sore. Maka dari itu, Sasuke memesan kamar untukku agar aku bisa istirahat. Lagipula aku belum pulang ke rumah setelah mendarat di bandara." Katanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Apa kabarmu Tenten? Kau terlihat semakin baik setiap harinya. Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu, ternyata kau sudah memiliki tunangan. Maaf jika perkataanku waktu itu menyinggungmu. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau sudah... Haha, memelukmu untuk melepas rindu pun rasanya akan terasa canggung sekarang." Ia tertawa renyah.

Keduanya diam. Saling tatap mencoba menyatukan perasaan sekaligus berusaha menepis rasa canggung yang menyelimuti.

"Kuciptakan jurangku sendiri." Lirih Naruto tiba-tiba seraya melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apakah itu artinya kau memutuskan untuk menyerah padaku? Ketika telah kuciptakan sebuah jembatan untuk kita sebrangi." Sela Tenten dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Naruto artikan.

"Sudah terlambat dan terlalu dalam. Merangkak naik kembali pun harus kulakukan seumur hidup untuk menyesali kebodohanku."

"Kau tau, detik ini aku merasa, harusnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu dan tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu denganku untuk melihatku walau itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kau, adalah pria paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. Penyesalan terbesarku adalah kembali untukmu."

"K-kembali?" Pancar sinar manik safir berpendar mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Lupakan! Sejak awal aku sudah tau, mengharapkanmu adalah keputusan paling konyol yang pernah aku pilih. Lupakan semuanya. Perkataanku malam ini dan juga perkataanmu malam itu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan kabarku saat aku berada jauh darimu. Kenapa sekarang aku harus mengorbankan seorang Nagato demi dirimu? Sangat di sayangkan." Titah Tenten penuh amarah dan segera berbalik.

"S-Sasuke!" Balas Naruto cepat. "Dari Sasuke aku mendengar semua kabar tentangmu. Termasuk saat kau lulus dari universitas, memiliki butikmu sendiri, dan memiliki tunangan yang kabarnya pemilik pabrik baja di sana. Aku tau semua tentang dirimu bahkan tentang berapa debu yang menempel di tubuhmu. Bukannya aku tidak mempedulikanmu. Aku hanya takut kejadian yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi sementara kau sudah bahagia dengan hidupmu. Aku manusia biasa, segala hal yang kumiliki, aku tidak akan bisa merubah hal buruk yang terjadi padamu karena sikapku. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih menjauh." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan tatap mata sayu. "Menatapmu malam itu, ketika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, rasanya menyiksa batinku. Kau, meninggalkanku dengan membawa serta ketidakjelasan yang kau siratkan dari sikapmu."

"Lalu kemana kau selama 6 tahun itu? Kenapa baru mengatakan semuanya saat keadaan sudah berubah? Kau bodoh, kau dungu, dan kau akan tetap selamanya seperti itu. Aku membencimu sebesar bumi yang kita pijaki. Tapi kau juga membiarkan cintaku membesar layaknya bima sakti di angkasa. Kau bersikap kejam padaku tanpa kau sadari. Kau, seperti belatung kecil yang hidup dan tumbuh dalam otakku."

Derai liquid sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Tetesan air mata menggenangi kedua pipi Tenten. Tangannya mengepal, ia masih tetap berteriak pada pria yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Tatap aku ketika aku bicara denganmu. Tatap mataku! Buktikan padaku bahwa kembali padamu bukanlah suatu kebodohan yang akan menjatuhkanku!"

Tenten sesenggukan, sementara Naruto segera melepas kontak mata secara sepihak. Memandang ujung ranjang dengan segala gejolak yang beradu dalam hatinya.

Sorot matanya gelap, Tenten menghampiri Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari posisi awalnya. Hanya butuh satu kedipan mata, Tenten sudah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto dan melakukan sesuatu yang sejak dulu ingin sekali ia lakukan jika bertemu lagi dengan pria pirang itu.

Bug!

Satu kepalan keras dari Tenten mendarat tepat di atas perut Naruto tanpa aba-aba. Matanya menyalang lalu kembali mengangkat satu kakinya dan menyerang bagian sensitif di antara paha Naruto. Sontak pria itu mendelik dan seketika itu juga merintih. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik untuk Naruto jatuh, dengan wajah tenang Tenten menangkap tubuh lemas itu.

Tepat di balik lengan Tenten, wajah Naruto terlihat kacau lengkap dengan suara rintihannya. Pria itu membungkuk lebih rendah dari Tenten. Kepalanya tepat berada di lekukan siku sementara tangan kirinya ada di belakang pinggang gadis brunette itu. Berusaha menahan nyeri dengan meremas gemas sutra halus tersebut.

"Tenten! Kau menyerang area terlarang! Masa depan kita berada di sini!" Ujarnya merintih dan meremas bagian bawah perutnya sembari menahan sakit.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan tentang masa depan kita yang sudah jelas tidak ada harapan?! Kau yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Aku bersumpah akan mengutukmu seumur hidup jika kau menikah dengan wanita lain. Banyak yang kukorbankan untuk manusia bodoh sepertimu kau tahu!"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku akan menikahimu dan itu sudah pasti. Tapi kau malah merusak masa depan kita sendiri. Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki Naruto junior yang tampan sepertiku?"

"Teruskan kau meracau. Jika kau ingin lebih parah, aku bisa menghilangkan semuanya!" Balas Tenten tajam lalu menghisap cairan bening dari hidungnya. Tangis pertamanya di hadapan Naruto, pecah setelah sekian lama mereka bersama.

Naruto menyeringai dalam posisinya. Ia lantas mengangkat kepalanya mengindahkan rasa sakitnya. Manik safirnya menatap tajam ke arah wanita di hadapannya. Gejolak aneh dalam diri Naruto membuat pria itu berani menatap Tenten yang terkenal ganas memojok ke tepi ranjang.

"Apa itu artinya kau siap melihatnya?"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pria tidak berguna! Pergilah ke neraka!" Pukulan bertubi-tubi mendarat pada dada bidang berbalut kemeja tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika surga dunia?"

Brukk...

Semi telanjang di atas ranjang, membuat mata Naruto mengerling liar memandang setiap inci lekuk tubuh wanita di bawahnya.

"Kyaaaaa..."

Blam...

"Suara ap- Naruto? Tenten?" Sasuke berhenti begitu tau sahabat laki-lakinya menindih Tenten yang berbusana semi telanjang.

"Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat Dobe. Dasar sialan!"

Tak banyak bicara Sakura segera berlari menghampiri ranjang dan menarik Tenten dari bawah Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

"S-Sakura.. tapi Tenten.." Naruto melongo.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya sebelum kalian menikah. Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan aksi mesummu itu, Baka Naruto!" Titah wanita berambut soft pink itu tajam.

Tenten berlindung di balik Sakura yang masih mengenakan gaun pengantin.

Wajah Naruto berangsur tenang. Bibirnya mengerucut menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan wajah sebal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bukankah masih banyak tamu di bawah?" Tanya Naruto sembari duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian membetulkan letak jas dan kemejanya.

"Kami sepakat untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Di bawah terlalu membosankan. Hanya ada teman Itachi, dan orangtua kami. Mungkin karena hari sudah hampir larut, semua orang memutuskan untuk pulang." Jawab Sasue duduk di samping Naruto.

Secarik kertas menjadi perhatian Naruto saat dia beralih ke atas meja laci.

"Apa ini?" Tanya pria pirang itu meraih kertas tersebut.

"Dari Nagato, untukmu. Sengaja kuletakkan di situ agar nanti aku mudah membuangnya seandinya kau sudah berubah pikiran."

"Untukku?"

Semua mata dalam ruangan tertuju pada kertas di tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah membacanya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Belum dan tidak akan pernah. Kenapa aku harus membacanya. Itu untukkmu bukan untukku."

Lipatan putih itu terbuka seiring jemari Naruto menari di atasnya. Beberapa kalimat yang terbubuh indah dengan pena hitam di atasnya Naruto baca tanpa suara. Manik safirnya menatap serius tiap baris kalimat di sana. Hanya beberapa detik, setelah membaca isi kertas tersebut Naruto menyeringai ringan kemudian tersenyum tipis sembari menoleh pada Tenten yang masih berada di balik tubuh Sakura.

"Aku akan menikahinya sekarang." Ujar Naruto bangkit dan membawa Tenten keluar dari kamar hotel.

"A-apa?!" Sontak Tenten terkejut.

Tanpa mengizinkan gadis itu mengganti pakainnya barang semenit saja, Naruto tetap menariknya keluar di ikuti Sasuke dan Sakura yang menyusul dari belakang mengharapkan penjelasan yang masuk akal dari Naruto.

Secarik kertas yang sudah terbuka turun perlahan akibat angin yang di bawa Sasuke ketika pria itu juga memutuskan untuk pergi. Kertas itu yang membuat Naruto mengambil tindakan di luar nalar Tenten. Tanpa mereka bertiga ketahui, keputusan Naruto ambil karena perkataan Nagato yang menyengat hatinya.

 _'Bahagiakan dia. Jika kau menyakitinya, tidak peduli bukit es di Benua Antartika meleleh, aku akan merebutnya kembali darimu. Buktikan bahwa kau pantas untuknya.'_

 _-Nagato Uzumaki_

 **FINISH!**

 **Haiii~ setelah sekian lama tak muncul, akhirnya saya kembali dengan beberapa fanfic oneshoot yang entah bisa menghibur kalian atau tidak :'v Maafkan atas kemalasan Ran yang tak kunjung mengupadate fanfic yang sudah di publish sebelumnya. WB melanda dan kini setelah berangsur pulih, hanya ide untuk fanfic-fanfic oneshoot yang membanjiri. You hate me? Yes! Do it! Karena Ran juga merasa jikalau diri Ran ini patut untuk di benci berkat kemageran Ran selama ini :"3**

 **Entah kenapa, fanfic ini kepikiran saat jongkok di kakus :'v Kaga deh boong :V Tiba-tiba aja gitulah yang jelas. Waktu mau bobok syantiikkk~ tetiba muncul NaruTen dalam benak :v *bahasamu mbok***

 **Ran nggak tau fanfic ini di sebut sequel atau spin-off. Karena setahu Ran kalo sequel itu menceritakan tentang kehidupan pemain utama di kehidupan selanjutnya. Sedangkan ini, hanya ambil garis besar dari cerita SasuSaku untuk di jadikan pemanis dan lebih fokus ke NaruTen yang sebelumnya hanya jadi pemeran pendamping. So, Ran lebih menganggap ini spin-off daripada sequel *kayanya* :'v Ada yang salah dengan pemikiran Ran? Silahkan di perjelas supaya Author bobrok ini makin paham tentang bahasa tak bisa itu :"3 *jedotin pala***

 **Oke, seperti biasa fanfic kacangan dengan alur seadanya dan nyomot tittle dari beranda facebook. Hanya untuk menghibur dan memenuhi permintaan para reader di fanfic 'Snow Girl' sebelumnya untuk membuat kelanjutan kisah hidup NaruTen yang Ran akui gantung banget kaya jemuran mamel :'v**

 **Kritik dan saran di terima dengan senang hati. Pelaku flame akan Ran kutuk seumur hidupnya. So jika masih pada bandel ada yang naruh flame, berdoalah pada Tuhan agar absolusi kalian berjalan lancar :'v *canda***

 **Salam hangat, sign out ~**


End file.
